


Connection

by LadyLattice



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, I Like Big Words and I Cannot Lie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLattice/pseuds/LadyLattice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell and Undertaker deepen their connection, and find that they have far more in common than either had initially thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji is the property of Yana Toboso and associated parties, to whom all rights to the franchise belong.

{Connection}

I cursed under my breath as the coffin lid I was elegantly perched upon bumped yet again under my seat. Crossing my legs coolly, I let the heel of my shoe clack aggressively against the side of the coffin, and the bumping from within momentarily ceased, though it was soon replaced by muffled cackles. I turned my attention again to the duo standing before me. Smoothing out my clothes and donning my signature smile, I assessed the pair over the tops of my red-rimmed glasses.

"I'm terribly sorry, Bassy," I crooned, savoring the pet name I had given him as I drew it across my tongue, "but the Undertaker isn't in at the moment. However, I'm sure I could be of some sort of assistance."

A suggestive smile played at my lips as I winked at the elegant butler in black. He released an exasperated sigh, much as he always did, though his apparent indifference did nothing to subdue the tempest of my advances. Taken alone, his proud countenance and smart stature would have been enough to tease the imagination of any woman. Yet when coupled with glossy ebony hair that framed his angular features, smoldering eyes, and a face that effortlessly wore a forced smile, his allure became, most appropriately, inhuman. My eyes trailed along the lines of his crisp tailcoat, following the tailored edges of his lapels and up the path of buttons on his vest, inevitably returning to his eyes, which now bore an intensity that made me shudder. That gaze was intoxicating, and though I was fully aware that the intensity in which I was blissfully drowning was born purely out if irritation caused by myself, I was nevertheless willing drink it in and suffer any consequences for doing so.

The coffin bumped beneath me again, startling me back to the moment. Simultaneously, the voice of the small figure beside my butler reached my ears, a sound laced with the prideful intensity of a child who was brimming with an arrogance, a quality which caused him to appear wise beyond his thirteen years.

"Dammit, Grell. Did you hear a word I said?" He stared at me aggressively, face plastered with frustration, and small boot tapping the floor with rampant impatience.

"Not at all, Earl," I responded truthfully, following the admission with a grin and a spiteful chuckle. The sounds of my amusement and the Earl's exasperation must have reached the ears of the one entombed within the coffin on which I currently sat, as the same muted cackle squeezed its way into the open through the casket's seams. As I clacked the heel of my shoe against the coffin once again, both the boy and his butler threw knowing glances towards the rambunctious sarcophagus, and then sent glares like daggers towards me.

"This is ridiculous. Sebastian, we're leaving."

"Yes, bocchan," the butler replied, respectfully lowering his head and placing a sinuous hand over his heart.

The Pantomhive boy turned on his heels, engulfed in the elegant flurry of his cloak, and began to take determined strides to the door. His butler began to remove his hand from his chest, and in doing so, allowed me the opportunity to skip to his side, lacing my arm through his and pressing my body aggressively against him. Shaking my long red locks, I gave him a seductive glance fitting for a doting damsel. Irritated, he pressed me away with gloved hands, using just enough force to make me want to challenge his denial with my own pursuit. However, as I prepared to engage him once again into an embrace, he side stepped my advances, allowing me to fall ungracefully towards the floor and onto my face. This routine has been established for far too long, and at this point, I'm barely offended that he proceeded to dust off his hands as if ridding himself of a great burden. Despite this, I scoff and emit a dramatic whine.

"Oh, Bassy! Always so cruel! Turning away a young lady as elegant as myself, even when she is in possession of vital information from the Undertaker! Information that will allow the Queen's Dog to solve this most troubling case?! Does your persecution know no bounds?!"

At this, both the boy and his servant froze, pivoting in my direction and looking down at me while I lay sprawled dramatically on the floor, clutching a stack of papers which I had produced from inside my long red coat.

"Idiot," the boy said coldly. "Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan," the butler repeated before snatching the papers from my grip. "I'll be taking these, Grell," he said smoothly, gracing me with one of his signature multi-faceted smiles before strutting out the door behind his master, leaving me on the floor, drowning in the wake of his malevolent charm. Glowing from the interaction, I pulled myself up from the creaking hardwood floors, glowering at my surroundings as I brushed dust from my clothes. Crossing my arms, I assessed the small, morbid shop with disinterest.

I spoke to the seemingly empty room, "This place is truly filthy, you know."

A small cackle was the only response I received. I was startled when a lithe hand with black nails slipped, unnoticed, from inside the dark casket and clutched onto the hem of my red coat. Turning to face the box with a glare, the hand retreated and the lid slapped shut when I kicked it roughly.

"I would threaten to put you in salt again, but you enjoyed it far too much, freak," I huffed as I turned away, arms folded over my chest defiantly. My irritation was met once again with a bemused laugh. The tail of my coat was tugged violently, causing me to stumble back and fall into the now open coffin, landing squarely in the lap of the strange man that I had temporarily imprisoned there. He gave me a wide grin and cocked his head to the side, and though I could not see his eyes for the silver fringe that fell over his face, I could feel him assessing my expression. His unseen gaze and his oddly imposing, yet playful presence made one so uneasy that it was almost endearing. Nevertheless, my luminescent green eyes glared at him over my red-rimmed glasses, silently willing him to drop dead. I huffed and turned my head away sharply, then began to scramble awkwardly out of the plush casket. A pair of surprisingly strong arms pulled me down again.

"Why did you put me in here, love? This may be my favorite coffin, but this is not the time of day for a nap," he chuckled in his odd, raspy voice, smiling again and coaxing an unexpected blush onto my cheeks.

"I couldn't very well have you interrupting precious bonding time between me and my darling Bassy. Though I wish that brat hadn't been with him," I pouted.

"Yes, yes. That butler always does supply me with such exquisite laughter. A clever one, he is. But I always do enjoy seeing the sour face of that little Earl," the Undertaker grinned again. "You're face, however, is a fine substitute, milady."

I narrowed my eyes, glowering at him with anger as red hot as the blush that had violently painted itself across my face. "Stupid old man," I grumbled, averting my stare from his unseen gaze. My body went rigid when my chin was clasped gently between an icy thumb and forefinger, turning my head to face the smirking man on whose lap I still sat. His silver hair had been brushed to the side, revealing handsome features and porcelain skin that was marred only by a scar that meandered over his right cheek, traversed the bridge of his nose, and trailed towards the edge of his left eye. My reaction at this exposition must have satisfied him immensely, as the corners of his mouth curled lightly in a smug smile. I gawked momentarily before regaining what little composure I had left, and shamelessly allowed my eyes to explore his newly exposed features before finally meeting his. They were a familiar luminescent green, intense and smoldering beneath long white lashes. The bizarre, cackling Undertaker to whom I had grown accustomed had vanished, replaced by this sensual man with otherworldly allure.

"Shini…" I attempted to stutter, struck with sudden realization. The word was smothered as his lips pressed to my own. I remained motionless for a moment, my mind unable to effectively process events at hand, and then pulled away, pressing my hands to his chest and gasping for air. His amusement was palatable, and I could hear the smile in his voice as he confirmed my suspicions with a single word.

"Shinigami."

My hands, still flat against his chest, were suddenly covered by his own. He pressed his palms against them, and I could feel his remarkably sculpted physique beneath my fingertips, even though his body was still concealed under several layers of garments. I continued to stare at him blankly, his burning gaze never leaving my own. I felt his hands slide lightly along my forearms, around my elbows and up to my shoulders before coming to rest at the nape of my neck, long fingers entangling themselves in my long red hair before pulling my face to meet his yet again. His lips scarcely brushed mine before beginning to graze lightly along my jawline, leaving in their wake a sensation that felt as if I'd been touched with the feathers from a fine down pillow. I sighed lightly and unconsciously tilted my head, exposing my throat to him, welcoming his advances as he placed a kiss on my neck, just below my ear. A soft breath teased across my jugular, causing my body to become acutely aware of the tingle lingering on every patch of skin he touched. One had unwove itself from my hair and slid to the red ribbon at my collar. A single lithe finger wrapped itself with the end of the bow, the silken knot unraveling smoothly as he pulled the ribbon from around my neck, letting it fall in an elegant pile on the floor.

After gracefully freeing some of the buttons on my shirt, his hands moved to my shoulders, pausing momentarily to trail his cold thumbs across my collarbones. Shuddering at his icy touch, I sought out warmth by aggressively closing the distance between us, covering his smirking lips with my own and forcing him down to his back, supporting myself with shaking hands placed on either side of his head. My red locks fell over my shoulders, mingling with his long silver strands as they fanned out beneath him and created sinuous patterns on the black silk of the coffin lining. I curled my fingers into the mess of silver and crimson as my tongue danced lightly over his lips, soon becoming passionately entangled with his. As I began to pull away, desperate for air, he strained to maintain the connection of our lips, reluctant to break the kiss.

Standing, I took a few steps before looking over my shoulder and beckoning for him to follow with a sensual glance. He rose gracefully from the casket, shrugging free of his loose black overcoat, which fell unceremoniously to the floor and revealed another calf-length black coat, closely tailored to his shape and accentuating his handsome build. The coat swayed elegantly around his black-clad legs and he strode towards me, his boots falling heavily on the worn oak floors. Trapped under his gaze, I could feel my heart fluttering madly as he approached, growing more alluring and imposing with each step. Walking past me, his fingers lightly hooked into mine, gently pulling me along as he wove between the merchandise towards the back of the shop.

"Come along, Grell."

Hearing the lust in his voice, I flushed at the command and entangled his fingers tightly between mine, pulling him towards me. I toyed with the single braid in his cascade of silver hair, fingertips tracing each plait, and pulled him down for a kiss as he backed against a door. As he fumbled behind his back in search of the crystal doorknob, my body pressed enthusiastically against his, craving him more intensely with every intertwining of our tongues. I could feel his arousal, and whimpered as he pulled away, pushing open the door and pulling me towards a bed with an elaborately carved mahogany headboard, brimming with tangled roses and skulls crafted in high relief. Refusing to allow our lips to part, the silver Shinigami guided me carefully into the room until the backs of his knees struck the bed, and he sat down heavily, the plush mattress happily molding itself to his shape.

Leaning down, I carefully unfastened the buttons on his coat, leaving a trail of nips and kisses as each new patch of radiant, porcelain skin was offered up to my advances until he was finally bare. He coaxed my crimson coat from my shoulders, allowing it to flutter to the floor at my feet before disposing of my shirt, leaving my torso exposed and inviting. He explored my body with his black-tipped fingers and smooth lips, eliciting from me a number of poorly concealed moans and sighs. Falling to my knees, my hands explored the warmth between his clothed legs, coaxing from him a dramatic physical response and needy sighs, before moving to casually unbuckle every strap on his boots, from his thighs down to his ankles. He arched towards me, his body retaliating against the sudden abandonment of his arousal. After removing the remainder of my garments, I moved to plant a passionate kiss on his waiting lips, his panting breaths and soft groans wildly encouraging my own body. I graced his neck and sculpted chest with more kisses, and ran my tongue lightly over the silver flesh of his numerous scars, persistent and gruesome reminders of a past that he had elected to forget.

"Grell," he groaned as I took him into my mouth, erotically stretching my name across his tongue as he spoke. The sensation of lips and tongue and teeth on flesh caused the man to curl one hand into the sheets, knuckles white and lithe fingers clawing desperately for any form of relief from his aching pleasure. Soon, the other hand came to rest lightly on the side of my flushed face, his fingers entangling themselves into my crimson hair, dampened with sweat from desire and exertion. Guiding my face to his own, he allowed only a single, chaste brushing of lips before I felt his hand wrapping lightly around my arousal. I groaned at the contact, my hips involuntarily pressing aggressively into his waiting palm, desperately seeking to further my pleasure through the interaction with his skilled hands.

Pulling me close, he twisted elegant fingers into my hair and planted a violently needy kiss on the corner of my mouth before parting my lips with his prying tongue. I obliged willingly, grazing his tongue lightly with my own, tasting his delectable sweetness. His cool hand drifted away from my arousal and around to my back, eliciting a groaning whimper from me as he lifted my gently and laid my slender frame carefully on the mattress. I watched, enchanted, as tense muscles and straining tendons moved beneath ivory flesh, my hands moving on their own accord as they lightly traced his body, coaxing a gasp from the contact. In response, he trailed the pads of his fingers across my lips, my panting breaths warming his digits before I took them into my mouth, coiling my tongue around them sensually.

His lips moved along my jaw and down my jugular, nuzzling gentle nips into valley between my neck and collarbone as he pressed a single finger into my entrance, teasing me gently. I sighed at the sensation, but gasped and clutched the sheets beneath me when he included yet another, the vague discomfort becoming far more noticeable as it bloomed into pain. Undertaker hushed me softly and kissed the corners of my lips, his unoccupied hand kneading soothing circles into my thighs as he whispered sweet words of encouragement against my throat. Soon he had added a third slender digit, and pleasure began to invade my senses, though it seemed somewhat vague, as if I could feel it nearby, but could not secure it wholly. Sitting up and positioning his arousal before my entrance, his luminescent eyes patiently searched my own for approval.

"It's okay," I panted, my body refusing to relax and writhing in anticipation. Once again he leaned down to kiss me, his long hair pooling in silver coils on my chest and over my shoulders. He bit roughly into my collar as he pressed himself into me, eliciting a gasp of pain from my lips as I closed my eyes tightly and clung desperately to him, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Undertaker," I began, stuttering in ragged gasps and groaning audibly, "be gentle."

"Yes, love. Bear with the pain, it won't last long," he whispered against my ear, placing soothing kisses across my neck and chest. "Just tell me when you're ready."

I drew in several trembling breaths before nodding, curling my nails into his strong shoulders as he began to move, begging for an outlet for my poorly concealed anxiety. Willing my body to cease its tense retaliation, I began to relax around him as the pain began to dissipate and was washed away by more tangible waves of pleasure. He continued his gentle assault and wrapped his hand around my aching member, coaxing from my throat soft sighs and moans that harmonized with his own. He adjusted his angle and pressed into me roughly, striking a spot that caused my eyes to fly open and my back to arch violently against his chest as I desperately swallowed gasping breaths. I turned my gaze to meet his, and was greeted with lustful eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Found it." The words rolled deliciously off of his tongue, low and laced with amusement. "It's good, no?"

Wordless, I nodded as he repeated the movement again. My head fell back in surrender as he continued, an unbearable warmth collecting in the pit of my stomach. We both grew nearer our climax, sweating and growing weary with exertion and desire, pulses pounding as we panted and moaned into a passionate kiss. Soon I reached my peak, writhing in pleasure beneath him as warmth spread over our stomachs, quickly guiding him to the apex of his own ecstasy. Together we savored the fringes of our orgasms, trembling bodies clinging to each other as they became heavy with release. The man above me looked into my eyes, expression foggy with the remnants of lust, his chest heaving as he brought his lips lightly to my cheek. Resting my palms gently on either side of his face, I lured him into a kiss, deep and resolute. My fingers moved slowly, brushing his silver bangs from his eyes, once again exposing handsome features and porcelain skin marked with a single scar meandering over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes, he leaned his face into my hand, his flushed cheek warming my palm as he sighed with contented relief.

Shifting carefully, he laid down beside me, pulling my back to his chest in a tender embrace and kissing the junction of my neck and shoulder. His flesh, once cool like marble, was now radiating heat, which spread gentle warmness throughout my body, deeply into my heart. I molded the back of my hand to the palm of his, spreading my fingers wide. The invitation was quickly accepted as graceful digits curled between mine and encased my hand in his, eliciting from us both satisfied sighs.

"Grell," he began slowly, confidence waning from his low voice as I hummed in response. "I know that you desire the Earl's butler; it is plain to see."

My eyes opened, my curiosity piqued as he continued to delicately select his words. "Yet, despite this, I have developed a deep fondness for you, Grell. However, I will make no attempt to cease your pursuit of the man out of respect for your wishes. I merely ask that you keep your soul safe."

Gasping lightly, I turned my head to peer at him over my shoulder. His face was dark, but he forced himself to flash me a reassuring grin. Turning away from him, I sighed, pressing my body deeper into his welcoming arms and snuggling against his strong chest.

"Undertaker, you idiot," I said coolly. "I might lust for Bassy's devilish charm, but my heart and body belong to someone else. Hopefully you've realized that by now. Or has all that formaldehyde scrambled your mind that badly?"

I felt his signature grin spread across his face as he nuzzled into my shoulder, responding only with his trademark cackle. Satisfied with our realizations, we tucked ourselves beneath blankets and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods that ending is shit... oh well, I'm certainly not going to do anything about it. *shrugs*  
> Thanks for the read! Meadie out.


End file.
